Incurable
by MyShipsinStormySeas
Summary: There's sickness in the facility! How does Tony respond? By making Pepper deal with it of course! Also I own nothing. (Plus additional chapter/story!)
1. chapter 1

Here we go: Pepperony cuteness continues!

This is in response to the lovely Gummybear1778's request. Not sure if it's exactly what you were thinking, but I hope you like it!

I love requests if other people have ideas they'd like me to try. (Don't really do smut though sorry)

Enjoy! Hope it's fun:

~~~~~~break~~~~~~

Tony entered the room where Pepper was bent over several screens and a pile of paperwork.

"Pepper what do I do with it?"

"With what?" Pepper asked absentmindedly, not looking up from her work.

Peter's voice then drifted through the door, "Mr. Stark I'm fine I promise! I can totally try out the new programming in the suit! I've been waiting for this for... for... Achoo! Weeks."

Tony waved his hands around agitatedly, "See Pepper! This is what I get for being responsible! I invite the kid over to train him in the new technology I added to the suit, and next thing I know he's doing... doing..."

Peter, who had now entered the room, interrupted, "Achoo! Achoo!"

"That!" Tony continued, "Lots of that! All over me! The kid won't stop! What do I do with it Pepper? Make Happy drive it to the hospital?"

This whole time Tony had been gesturing wildly at Peter, just in case Pepper had forgotten whom they were talking about.

Pepper looked sympathetically at the apologetic Peter, who met her eyes with a sheepish faint smile.

Completely ignoring Tony, Pepper approached the teenager, "Peter! Welcome to the facility! I'm so sorry you're not feeling well; I know you've been looking forward to this! We'll get Happy to drive you home. I know May will take great care of you. We'll just bring you back next week at the same time. How does that sound?"

Peter attempted to answer, but instead gave several more violent sneezes.

Finally, Peter gave a small nod, "Might be a good idea, thank you Ms. Potts."

"Pepper, please."

Pepper ushered Peter out of the room and into Happy's capable hands, before returning back to her office to finish her work.

Tony hadn't moved from her office, "See? I knew this mentoring thing was a bad idea. With my luck, I'll catch some deathly disease that Spiderboy is partially immune to, and die a tragic death. Just think of the press release: In an attempt to share his genius with a single boy, the great billionaire philanthropist's intellect was lost to the entire world."

"Tony."

"Yes Honey?"

"Stop talking."

~~~24 hours later~~~

"Mr. Stark?" Friday's voice echoed around the newly renovated basement workshop.

Tony, hard at work on the suit, his hands messing with some wires, and surrounded by 3D schematics, was holding something resembling a wrench in his mouth while his hands worked furiously. Consequently, Tony only grunted in response to Friday's query.

"Mr. Stark?"

After the address had been repeated Tony managed to free one hand from his project and take the wrench out of his mouth and place it on the floor.

Before answering Friday, he sneezed several times, cursing the dust in this place. He should really get Dummy to clean it up. Actually, scratch that, Dummy would probably consider the dust to be a fire hazard and spray the entire place with foam from the fire extinguisher.

"Yes? Friday, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy? I'm right in the middle of a real breakthrough here."

"I'm sorry sir, but I must really recommend that you take a moment to eat and drink. You've had nothing but coffee in your system for the past twenty-four hours."

"I already told you Friday, I'll eat when I'm done! This is too important! I don't want to forget anything; I'm making real progress here! Besides, why are you bothering me more than usual? This isn't the longest period I've worked non-stop in the workshop by a long shot."

"Sorry, sir, but I'd really recommend some nourishment considering your current-"

"Mute."

Tony's shoulder muscles relaxed, finally able to focus on his project without any unwanted interruptions.

~~~ 4 hours later ~~~

Tony sat back on his heels with a satisfied sigh. The efficiency of his armor's schematics had been increased by 150%, and he had ideas for translating the adjustments on a bigger scale, such as when powering a building the size of Stark Tower… or the Avengers facility.

He got up to stretch, but immediately sat down again, holding a hand to his head. He realized that while he'd been working, he'd developed a pounding headache.

"Unmute. Friday, dim the lights will you?"

Friday dimmed the lights, "Sir, are you alright?"

Tony attempted to clear his throat and swallow before answering, and winced at the sharp pain he felt in his throat. Hm… he had a sore throat too then.

In a gravely, low voice he replied, "I'm fine Friday. Please arrange for some painkillers to be placed by the bed. I think I'd better lie down for a bit."

"Of course, sir. Anything else?

Tony stood up on wobbly legs, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him all at once.

He took a step toward the stairs, and then another step.

"No Friday that'll be…"

He stopped talking when he noticed the floor was getting closer.

Everything went black.

~~~page break~~~

When Tony woke up, it was to two smells: one lovely, familiar smell he knew very well, and the other a rather unpleasant one.

The first smell was definitely a unique Pepper smell: a distinct aroma that combined her conditioner, body wash and something else that only smelled like Pepper. Tony smiled.

The second smell was far less pleasant: some sort of mix of starch and other cleaning supplies. Tony wrinkled his nose. Huh. Had Pepper decided to take spring-cleaning to a whole new level this year?

"Tony?"

"Hmm, hey Pep," Tony said stretching out lazily.

"Tony, you're awake?"

Tony grinned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Well with the most beautiful woman in the world by my bed; I couldn't very well stay asleep could I? Wouldn't want to miss out on any morning _activities_."

A voice that was most definitely not Pepper's voice interrupted, "Tony."

Tony attempted to sit up without quite managing it, rubbing his eyes, "Platypus? What the… What are you doing in our bedroom? Get out!"

Rhodey rolled his eyes, waiting along with Pepper for Tony to take a look around the room, now that his eyes were open.

Tony blinked, "Well… this isn't our bedroom."

Pepper sighed while Rhodey groaned at the man in the hospital bed. Having seen that his friend was not at the brink of death, at least at the moment, Rhodey decided to take his leave. He had a meeting with a general in Ohio to get to.

He squeezed Pepper's shoulder, "I'll leave you and this idiot to talk. Sorry to go so soon, but I've got work. I would wish you luck, but we both know this guy's impossible to cure."

Understandably, having just woken up in a hospital bed and still feeling a little disoriented, Tony felt slightly concerned, "Wait, what do I have? Why am I in a hospital? What's incurable?"

Rhodey called back over his shoulder as he left the room, "Your insanity!"

Tony huffed, and then turned to look at Pepper. She sat in a chair by his bed; having dropped her head in her hands, and was massaging her temples.

She wasn't looking up.

Tony waited.

Okay… she _still_ wasn't looking up.

"Hey Pep, doing okay over there?"

Still massaging her temples, Pepper responded while staring at the floor, "Hm. I don't know Tony. What do you think? Do I look like I'm doing okay?"

Well then. Not okay.

"All right Pep. Um… still a little fuzzy on what I did this time… want to fill me in? Can't apologize if I don't know what for yet."

Pepper still wasn't looking at him. Tony wished she would just start yelling at him already. Apparently he'd screwed up big time… but how? Had he told Dummy it would be all right to clean the bathrooms again?

In a low voice Tony didn't like at all, Pepper replied, "You're sick… You came down with a virus, then pushed your body beyond its limits and fainted on the workshop floor. You have a concussion. They had to put a nasogastric tube down your throat just to get some nutrients into you."

Tony sputtered, "I… ahem. I'm Iron Man. Gave a press conference about it years ago and everything. I don't get sick. And I certainly don't _faint_."

Pepper's head snapped up to glare at him furiously. Tony began to wish she were still staring at the floor.

Her eyes were red. She'd been crying over him… again. Tony felt a stab of guilt deep in his gut.

"Oh _really_ , Mr. Stark?" Pepper retorted in a strident voice, "Iron Man doesn't get sick does he? Well of course, my mistake; what was I thinking? Iron Man is untouchable; he's invincible! He can take whatever risks he wants because, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, if the AI he creates does manage to almost destroy him or if he gets smashed to bits by Cap, he can always get his worrywart girlfriend to clean up the mess!"

"Pepper," Tony interrupted, hurt and anger battling in his tone, "That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair Tony? It's not fair how you live your life every single day: the way you take all the risks you want, never take care of yourself, and never think about how it affects the people around you! You know what I thought the moment I walked into the workshop and saw you lying on the floor?

Tony interrupted her, "Well it's not like I planned to pass out and end up in a hospital bed!"

Pepper continued, disregarding the comment, tears gathering in her eyes, "I thought that you'd been dying again and didn't tell me again! What does it say about our relationship that that's the first thing I thought?"

Tony was starting to feel a little scared, "Um… it says that I'm an idiot that you love anyway?"

Pepper groaned, "Tony!"

Tony's expression grew serious, "Look, Pepper. I know that I don't take the best care of myself, and I'm working on that. Really. And I promise I never want to worry or hurt you. It's just that… this still feels new to me. I'm really not used to thinking anyone cares."

Pepper gave a long sigh, and put her head down on the bed next to him, facing away from him, "I just… I was so scared Tony. I thought…"

Tony sighed too, reaching out to stroke her hair on the bed next to him, "I know Honey. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better."

Eventually Pepper turned back to him, sitting up, "You know how much I love you and care about you, don't you? I don't want you to ever doubt that."

Tony kissed her gently, "I know, and I love you too."

He looked into her eyes fondly, "You know you're insane for loving me right?"

Pepper smiled back with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I know. 'Fraid there's no help for it. You're stuck with me."

Tony started kissing her again, pausing for only one word at a time, "Best. Luck. Ever."

Pepper pulled back; looking serious, "Please try to eat meals more regularly. I really don't want this to happen again."

"I promise."

Pepper glanced at the clock, and noticed the time had come for Tony to take another dose of antibiotics. Tony suddenly gave a very big, loud yawn.

"Here, take these and then get to sleep."

"You stayin'?" Tony asked, his voice almost childlike in his sleepiness as he took the pills.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tony leaned back, feeling his eyes start to close.

Her voice whispered in his ears as he drifted from the conscious world, "I got you."

He smiled before sleep took him, his words echoing in his memory and coming from his lips, "I got you first."

Then he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, with Pepper watching over him.

~~~~page break~~~~

Hope you liked! I'd love to hear your thoughts if you're willing to review this!

Also everyone keep a lookout for a longer work I'll be doing that continues my au from pepperony week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Me again! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They're so much fun to read! This is for the lovely requests in the comments. Please comment if you like ;)

~~line break~~

Incurable Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet

Pepper sank into a comfortable armchair, hoping for a moment of peace.

She should have known better.

"Do you need anything?"

"Tony."

"I could make you some soup."

"Tony."

"Well I could try to make you some soup, but I'll probably have Friday do it 'cause I'd probably mess it up."

"Tony."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

" _Tony_."

I could get you an icepack, or some painkillers, or a different cushion, or a blanket-"

"TONY!"

Tony stopped his constant, jittery movement around the room, going still, "What is it? What's wrong? Are you in pain? I knew we should of made the doctor take another look-"

"Tony! I'm fine. The only thing currently bothering me is my hyperactive boyfriend who won't leave me alone to breathe for two minutes! Now will you please just _sit_ _down_?"

Tony dropped into a chair and took a deep breath. This was his fault, _again_. Why was it always his fault?

He'd been fiddling with the flight stabilizers, trying to decrease his landing time.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that he hadn't yet updated Friday with a program he'd installed in Jarvis from the first day.

Friday had not been programmed to warn him under any circumstances if someone else came within range while he was working on the Iron Man suit.

Pepper had just come back from a three-day conference in Berlin, had taken a nap, and was entering his workspace in the Avengers Facility, complete with two steaming cups of coffee.

His wonderful girlfriend had brought him coffee, wanting to surprise him and spend time with him, because she'd _missed_ him.

And he'd responded by shooting at her with the Iron Man suit.

To be fair, that _thankfully_ wasn't completely accurate. He'd noticed Pepper at the last second, and at the last possible moment had jerked the gauntlet upward to shoot at the ceiling above her, keeping her out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, the blast had caused a metal rafter to fall from the ceiling, and it came tumbling down on top of her. For a heart-stopping moment Pepper lay quiet, unmoving under all the metal.

But after a second, Pepper began to shift and he'd hurriedly brought her out from under the rafter. She was covered with hot coffee and in shock. He'd hurried her over to a hospital, just to make sure she was okay, and the doctor hadn't seemed worried. The medical professional merely found bruising and mentioned the possibility of a concussion from the bump on her head. But, she said Pepper should be just fine after a good night's sleep.

Tony tried to believe it.

"Tony," Pepper interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Honey?"

"Please go distract yourself with the Iron Man suit or something. You keep fidgeting and staring at me, and I could really do with a nap."

Tony looked down and mumbled something.

Pepper frowned, "What did you say?"

Tony lifted his head to look at her, guilt heavy in his eyes, "I was thinking of taking a break from Iron Man for a while."

Pepper rubbed her nasal bridge between her eyes, feeling a headache forming, either from a concussion or from Tony she wasn't quite sure which. But that didn't matter right now.

"Oh no you don't Tony Stark," she said firmly, sitting up to look Tony in the face.

Tony looked blankly at her, though still slightly avoiding her eyes. Normally, Pepper was pleased by any opportunity he had to avoid violence.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't get to blame yourself for this. It was an accident; it's not like we won't learn from it. I'm fine, you're fine, and that's all that matters."

"You're not fine!" Tony burst out, "I could have killed you, Pep."

Pepper's eyes softened, and she gently placed her hands on each side of his head, forcing him to look at her.

"It was an accident, Tony. You've made some pretty dumb mistakes in your life; we all have. But this time it wasn't your fault. There was no permanent damage. All in all we were lucky something happened, so next time we'll be better prepared."

Tony tried to look away, but Pepper tightened her grip, not allowing him to turn his head.

She heard him mutter, "There won't be a next time."

Pepper spoke again, determined that he heard her, "Tony. It's not your fault."

Tony looked into her eyes for a couple more moments, still wanting to argue, but finding himself unable to do so. But then, he never could argue with her.

At length, he closed his eyes and pulled her close, "I'm just so glad you're alright."

Pepper nodded, embracing him back, but Tony could feel the exhaustion in her body.

After a second she pulled back, and went to go lay down on the sofa, extending her legs and closing her eyes.

Tony watched her with concerned eyes, "You _are_ fine right? You would tell me if there's something wrong?"

" _I'm_ not the one who tries to hide every injury!" Pepper snapped, immediately regretting her words.

"Sorry Tony; I'm fine. My head just hurts."

Tony didn't respond, and when Pepper opened her eyes to see why, she saw only an empty room.

Had he been hurt by the thoughtless comment, and walked off in a huff? Well, regardless, she hadn't the energy to chase after him now.

She closed her eyes again.

The silence was broken by the clink of a water glass being placed on the table by her head.

Tony pulled a chair near to the sofa, and helped her take a sip from the glass. Then Pepper leaned her head back, her adrenaline running out and tiredness from all the excitement hitting her.

Tony began softly stroking her hair, and they looked at each other for a long moment as Pepper felt her eyes begin to close.

Neither of them said a word, but the mutual "I love you" was as loud as a trumpet blast.

Pepper drifted off, content with Tony's scent in her nostrils, the evening light casting quiet shadows through the blinds on the windows, and the otherwise perfect moment, undisturbed and still wrapped in the utterly untainted peace and quiet.


End file.
